I Want You Back, Whatever It Takes
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Simon returns to the Hotel Dumort to seek punishment for his betrayal.
Shadowhunters

Saphael

Title: I Want You Back, Whatever It Takes

Summary: Simon returns to the Hotel Dumort to seek punishment for his betrayal.

Author's Note: It wasn't intentional but there is some Clary bashing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No One's Pov

Simon stood outside the Hotel not moving, just staring. He had worked up the courage to face Raphael and the clan but as soon as the building came in sight he froze. He knew that as soon as they saw him there was no going back. As soon as they saw him there was no way that Simon was making it out alive. He took in a deep breath that he needed, to hell with being dead, and he walked forward.

"You got a death wish fledgling?" a voice called and in a flash he was surrounded, exactly as he expected.

"Can you just take me to Raphael?" Simon said avoiding the question.

"So no fighting, no begging for your life?" someone spoke up from the crowd and a couple of people snickered.

"I'd be stupid to take you all on at once and have you ever tried to change Raphael's mind? Pointless"

"I guess you do have some brains in there. Alright, let's go. This is going to be good"

Simon was grabbed roughly by a couple of the clan members and he was now being dragged through the halls. Others came out of their rooms to see the commotion and they all smirked and joined the group when they realized what was going on: justice against the fledging.

"Raphael! We've got a gift for you!" a skinny blonde vamp with blood red lipstick sang out and in an instant he joined his clan in the main living room.

"What's going on? I told you I was not to be disturbed" He growled out. Some of them stepped back with fear but the blonde didn't back down, she just grinned at her leader.

"I think you'll want to see this" She stepped aside and Raphael's eyes widened and then narrowed in a split second when he saw it was Simon. He stared down at the ground, ashamed and not worthy to look into his former leader's and dare he say friend's eyes.

"Leave us and do not listen in. And if we are disturbed for any reason you'll answer to me. Now go!" He screamed the last part out and everyone scattered, leaving them both alone. Raphael stalked over to where Simon was kneeling and he still had not looked up, Raphael did not like that. He wanted Simon to see everything he was going to do to him, he wanted Simon to see the anger and hurt in his eyes. So he roughly grabbed his hair and forced his head up to looked at him. Raphael would never admit it but he was surprised to see that Simon's face was void of anything but regret and sadness. But he would not allow himself to be swayed, he needed to pay for what he had done.

"You dare come back here, after everything you'd done" Raphael began to speak in a calm but cold voice. Out of no where he raised a clawed hand and slashed at Simon's face. He hissed at the pain but he did not scream, and he did not fight back. Raphael raised his hand again and kept clawing and beating him everywhere while he spoke, his voice getting louder and more angry.

"You set this clan's biggest enemy free all for a shadowhunter"

"You sided with shadowhunters over your own people"

"All of this happened because of your feelings for Clary Fray!"

"You let me down, this clan down and yourself down!"

Raphael got rougher and Simon soon found himself backed into a corner covered in cuts, bruises and blood but he still did not fight back and Raphael was beginning to wonder why.

"Why aren't you denying this?! Why are you not defending yourself?!"

"Because it wouldn't matter! Nothing is going to stop you and I don't want to stop you! I deserve it!" Simon shouted in Raphael's face who was stunned by the sudden outburst and stepped back a step. Simon had answered his questions but there was something Raphael was still curious about.

"If you aren't here for forgivenss then why are you here?" He asked through slightly gritted teeth, he couldn't look weak right now. Simon stared down at the floor but Raphael caught it in his eyes, he knew why Simon had come.

"You want to die, you came here so I would kill you" Simon did not speak up but there was a slight nod, he got his answer.

"You're an idiot. Why would you want that?"

"You really want to know? Oh you're going to love this because it basically involves me blaming everything that's happened on Clary. She brought me into the Shadow World because she wanted to keep a piece of her old life but then because of that I became a vampire, which I know she partially blames herself for. So after that she kept me around out of pity, to help support her because her mother wasn't in the picture and to basically use me to get her mom back and for whatever else she needed. Which just so happened to include me smuggling her inside to meet a dangerous vampire and then smuggling said vampire out of which cost me to lose my new home, my new family and you all in one! And after it happened she didn't even care, she cared more about Jace leaving then her costing me everything. Plus since she has her mom back now I'm no longer needed, in fact I bet she doesn't even notice that I'm gone. I bet none of them noticed I was gone, but none of them liked me and I never fit in anyway, not here or there. So there it is Raphael, that's the sad and pathetic story of why I want to die so let's do this"

"No"

"What do you mean no?!"

"Death would be too easy. You deserve to live with what you've done" Simon looked defeated but Raphael wasn't done yet.

"But if you are willing, there is a way you can earn my forgiveness back"

"Won't that take all eternity?"

"Maybe but if this works that could changed"

"What are you even talking about?"

"If you would shut up for a moment then I'll try to explain" Simon clamped his mouth shut.

"Thank you. Now what I'm talking about isn't to be taken lightly. If you want it to work you'd have to push your old life to the side, you must devote all of your time and loyalty to me and this clan. Nothing comes before us, not even Clary Fairchild"

"Okay, go on"

"Are you even taking this seriously?!"

"Of course I am! Look what happened the last time I didnt listen to you or trust you!" He gestured to his injured form.

"Good. Now what I'm speaking of is called a vampire bond and if we performed the ceremony we would be bonded in every way. We would feel each others emotions and pain, we'd draw on each other's strength, read each other's minds and it would last for eternity. The only way to break it is if we both die"

"So it's like a vampire version of parabatai?" Raphael gritted his teeth and growled at the mention of Shadowhunters but he calmed himself.

"No, our bond would be much strong. It's the highest form of honor in our world and it is considered stronger than marriage"

"How would it even work?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen it done before and it's very rare. The bond can only be between two chosen people, if you are not right for each other the bond will not work and both will die"

"So should we try it?"

"Simon in order for two vampires to be bonded both must be willing to complete the bond and be with the other forever. You must want it in every way possible, you cannot simply just choose to do it"

"I'm not. I really am willing if you are"

"I don't believe you" Simon sighed and stood up, staring Raphael down.

"Raphael I really want this. And I'm not doing it so you'll forgive me or so I won't have to die. Surprisingly I want to be with you and I want to spend the rest of my life making up for my mistakes. I'll say that I never pictured myself marrying someone unless I was in love but since we have eternity I'm sure it will happen" By the time he was done Raphael was actually speechless. Simon found it kind of cute so he decided to be crazy and kiss him and that made him respond. He pulled Simon close and wrapped his arms around him. But the kiss didn't last much longer due to Simon's wounds.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and then we'll inform the clan"

"So you want to do this too? You aren't doing it so you won't have to kill me?"

"Yes Simon I want to do this. And I never wanted to kill you, I was angry and hurt and if you ever tell anyone then I will find a way to kill you. Plus you are not as annoying as you were as a mundane"

Raphael moved over to the blood storage and Simon looked away while he entered the secret code, since he was still newly turned he had little control over his blood lust so the code was off limits until he learned control and could be trusted with it. Raphael tossed him a bag and he sunk his teeth in, not caring about how gross it must look but then again he's probably seen it a lot in his undead life time. Once he drained the bag he felt his accelerated healing kick in and in no time he stopped feeling like a walking, talking punching bag.

"You ready?"

"No but do I have a choice?"

"No you don't"

They stood together in the middle of the room and Raphael sent out a long, high pitched whistle that bounced off the walls and through every room. In no time the room was filled with every vampire in the hotel, and they didn't look happy. And with what seemed to be a patter, the blonde girl with the possible permanent bitch face, Simon recalled her name was Jennifer, spoke up for the group.

"Raphael what the hell is going on? Why is he still alive?!"

"That's why I called all of you here. Simon and I have decided to perform the bonding ceremony"

The room erupted with protect, Simon covered his hears to try and protect himself from the noise that shattered his ears with his now heightened his hearing. The hoard was silence by a loud shriek coming from Jennifer, she was the most upset out of all of them clearly.

"What has become of you Raphael, going so low as to try and bond yourself with a fledging, one who has caused all this chaos with the clan and the Shadowhunters. He released Camilled and instead of punishing him you're giving him the greatest honor a vampire could receive?! The boy has corrupted you my friend, and since I know you won't listen to reason there is only one thing I can do. I'm sorry"

Wielding her fangs and claws she moved to strike Raphael but before she could land a blow shew as thrown back into a wall that crumbled instantly. Everyone turned in surprised, even Raphael, to see Simon vamped up and glaring murderiously at Jennifer as she whipped herself down.

"Try that again you'll end up six feet under, permanently this time"

"Well well, it looks like the baby's got some bite"

"I'll do more than just bite. Want me to prove it?"

"Okay, easy there tiger. Damn Raphael you picked fiesty one, he may just fit in after all"

"To hell with all this! He still betrayed us and I refuse to follow him!" A voice called out and some voiced their agreement.

"What are you talking about? Raphael's the leader"

"Yes I am but once we are mated you'll be my second in command, that's the way things are done"

"Okay but I don't want to be leader. But if it's tradition I guess I have no choice. However I will not lead unless you cannot Raphael, besides I don't think they'd listen to me"

"They'd have no choice"

"Maybe but what's stopping them from just killing me?"

"Everything. It is forbidden to go after another vampire's mate under pain of death"

"That makes me feel better but is it the right thing to do if everyone is against it? They all hated me before and they want me dead now so how will this work?" Raphael stared at Simon with a face he couldn't place then he turned to address the clan.

"Simon Lewis came here to seek punishment for his actions, he came here to die at my hands for betraying the clan and releasing Camille. And even after I've offered him the opportunity to spend the rest of his life making it up to us he still thinks of you first because he'd rather die again than cause us more pain. This is what a leader does, thinking about his people before himself. I'm starting to believe that he truly regrets his actions in releasing one of our greatest enemies and I say we all should give him the chance to prove himself"

The clan grew silent but their was the occasional mumble from people talking things out and after a few minutes they spoke up again.

"What about the Shadowhunters? How can we be so sure that he won't side with them again?" Everyone turned to Simon for an answer and luckily he had one.

"The moment I came back here I turned by back on Clary, the moment I left her to come here I cut all ties with her because I thought I'd never see her again, but that isn't the only reason. I blame Clary Fray for bringing me into the Shadow World that caused the events that led up this moment. Raphael explained that once I enter into this bond, if it even works, that I must leave behind my old life and devote everything to the clan. So right now I vow to you that I will give all that I am to the Hotel Dumort, even if it means giving up my life"

The group was stunned into silence, including Raphael who was shocked yet pleased with the declaration.

"Then I guess we better get this show on the road!" Jennifer shouted out and this time Simon was surprised when everyone agreed but then he started beaming, things were finally turning around.

"Glad this has been settled, I will call Magnus Bane to start the ceremony" Raphael stated and Simon was confused again.

"Magnus? Why does he need to be here?"

"Only a warlock can perform the ritual and he's the only one alive that I know of"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea with his relationship with both Camille and Alec Lightwood?"

"I trust Magnus will keep this to himself, we've known each other a long time"

"Okay, I trust you so I guess I can trust him too" Raphael nodded and quickly called Magnus and in a few short moments he appeared through a portal.

"Raphael Santiago, I heard that you finally found your mate. Who's the lucky fella?"

"I am" Simon stepped forward and Magnus had to keep himself from laughing, both Raphael and Simon glared at him and that calmed him down.

"My apologies I just never expected this, especially after what happened with Camille" Raphael growled, he was losing his patience.

"We are trying to put that behind us. Now will you perform the rights or not"

"Of course I will old friend, but you know I require something in return"

"How about Camille's ashes in a bag or her head on a silver platter?" Simon tried to joke but it came out very dark and serious, he wanted that more than anything. And from almost evil grin Magnus was wearing he agreed.

"That will work just fine. I understand that you want this to remain between us?"

"Yes no one outside this hotel shall know about this until after it has been completed" Raphael explained.

"Not even Alec can know about this Magnus, he seems like the type that wouldn't be too fond of this sort of thing" Simon put in.

"As much as I hate to say this but you're right. I treasure my relationship with Alec dearly but he would not want to be involved in more Downworlder business."

"Glad we agree, now can we get this started?"

"Very well"

With a single snap a book appeared in his hands and it looked ancient, like it had been around for centuries. Magnus flipped through the book quickly then suddenly stopped and with another snap of his fingers a few items appeared on the nearest surface. The items included a couple of candle and a large glass chalice that resembled the Mortal Cup. Magnus left the book floating in mid air as he set up around Simon and Raphael who were pushed to the center of the room and closer together. Magnus joined them with the chalice in hand, book still floating and the candles placed around them at their feet.

"To begin I'll need both you to drain your blood into this, not much but it must mix" They both nodded and slit their palms with a long nail and together they squeezed as much blood as they could into the cup. Once they were done Magnus stirred the blood with his finger and then dipped his entire hand into the mix. He looked to the book for a moment and with a well styled flourish the blood flew off his hand in elegant swirls and it began to paint the ground around them with a intricate design. Once it was complete it began to all three of them found themselves in their own separate circle that glowed but they all knew that they were in this together. Suddenly a feeling overwhelmed Simon and Raphael, it was seared into their minds how the ritual was to happen. They know knew that next came to vows, like any wedding/mating ceremony requires.

"Simon Lewis, do you swear to give yourself to Raphael Santiago completely? Sharing your love, strength and pain willingly for as long as you both live? And do you swear to show him respect and honor as your partner, leader and mate and give him your complete loyalty until the end of your days?"

"I, Simon Lewis swear to give everything I am and everything I have to Raphael Santiago"

"You may now give him the bite"

Raphael offered his left wrist (direct bloolines to the heart) and Simon took a bite hard enough to leave a mark but soft enough where he wouldn't bleed too much. Next it was Raphael's turn.

"Raphael Santiago, do you swear to give yourself to Simon Lewis completely? Protecting him and caring for him for the rest of your lives? And do you swear to treat him fairly and treasure him as your partner and mate and keep him close until the end of time?"

"I, Raphael Santiago swear to give everything I am and everything I have to Simon Lewis"

"You may not give him the bite" Simon extended his wrist, left of course and Raphael took his bite. They looked to Magnus to begin the next part, they didn't need to but it helped Magnus so that they wouldn't go ahead without him.

"You may now draw the mating symbol in each other's blood"

Simon and Raphael carefully removed their shirts. Then they dipped their fingers into their still bleeding wrists and like a mirrored image they began to draw the symbol on each other's skin, the symbol already shown to them by the circle. They took their time, not wanting to screw up their work, this was far too important for any mistakes. Once they were done they both stared at each other's chests, admiring their work and the smooth skin. This moment of peace ended when a loud pounded in the distance caught all of them off guard, even Magnus. The pounding was followed by a crash and then a scent hit all of the vampires noses.

"Angel and werewolf" Jennifer spat out. The others growled at the mention of their enemies.

"Damnit that's probably Clary and Luke. And knowing them they have backup"

"We should take them on right now, ripe them apart one by one!"

"No!" Simon shouted out.

"Don't want us going after your precious friends fledging? Afraid we're going to hurt them?" She spat out.

"No I'm afraid of them hurting you!"

"What?" She said with shock.

"The last time Clary was here trying to save me a lot of you ended up dead. I might not have cared about it then but I do now. Stay here and form a barricade around us, it should last long enough for Magnus to complete the ritual without them getting in the way"

"Hmm good thinking and I thought you said you weren't going to boss us around?" She teased Simon and he grinned.

"Well since all of our lives are at risk that doesn't matter right now"

"Good point" They both stilled looked to Raphael to give the order, Simon was his second yet.

"Do as he says and do not let them through"

They all grouped together in a giant circle, leaving no openings for the intruders to get through. And they got together right on time because right after the circle closed they came storming through the doors, armed and dangerous. Simon was right about it being Clary and Luke and they did not come alone as he predicted. Joining them was Jocelyn, Izzy and Alec.

"Shadowhunters, mutt. We have repeatedly told you that you are not welcome here" Raphael spoke up not even turning around to face them, he was focused on Simon, watching his reaction but he made no move.

"Then just give us Simon and we'll be on our way Raphael and what are you doing to him?!"

"Nothing he doesn't matter I assure you" He says with a smirk at Simon who beams at him.

"He's right Clary, you can go"

"What! Simon I am not leaving you here with them, there's going to kill you!"

"I thought so too that's why I came here!"

"What?" Clary said quietly, she couldn't believe that her best friend came here to die.

"I thought that as soon as they saw me that would be the end. Raphael did rough me up a bit but he gave me another way, he gave me the chance to show true dedication to him and the clan"

"Vampire mating" Jocelyn said mostly to herself but everyone heard her. This time Raphael turned around at the unfamiliar voice and sized up the unknown woman.

"You must be Jocelyn Fairchild, the woman Simon betrayed his clan for"

"I take full responsibility Raphael, if anyone should be punished it's me"

"Mom!"

"There is no need for that and you are right, Simon and I are about to complete a mating ceremony before you interrupted"

"I'm sorry, Clary we should go"

"No mom, I don't know what a mating ceremony is but I don't care! I'm not leaving without Simon"

"Neither are we" Izzy spoke up and her and Alec drew their weapons.

"You will not interfer! If any of us are moved from the circle before the ceremony is complete we will all die!" Magnus boomed and for the first time the rescue crew noticed him.

"Magnus?"

"I'm sorry Alec but I promised not to say anything. We'll talk about this later but right now I have a job to finish" He spoke calmly and began moving forward. Simon and Raphael grabbed each other's arms so that their bite marks made a circle. Then Magnus with his still bloody hand placed it over the marks and began to speak an incantation in Latin.

With every word he spoke the circle and the mating symbols began to glow brighter and stronger. Then with the last word there was a flash that consumed the room and has it erupted Simon and Raphael screamed each other's names and clutched the other close. And when the light faded they were still holding each other but they were now unconscious. The clan and the group ran to see if they were still alive while Alec checked on Magnus who looked weak and drained from using so much magic.

However when Clary and the others got too close the vampires hissed at them which made them pull their weapons out, ready for a fight.

"Stay away from them!"

"Like hell I will, you could have killed Simon!"

"Enough! They are not dead, the bond just been completed" Magnus spoke over the tension.

"How can you be so sure Magnus?" Izzy questioned.

"Because if it had not worked they would be a pile of dust. They just need time to cement the bond"

"We'll take them to Raphael's room and you will all leave us alone" Jennifer commanded and they began to lift the two up and carry them out but Clary was ever so stubborn.

"I'm not going anywhere without Simon!"

"Clarissa Fray!" Jocelyn scolded and Clary recognized the tone.

"But mom..."

"Clary you are no longer a child and Simon is not your toy that's being taken away by a bully. Vampire mates are not to be messed with, even Shadowhunters dare not go after them for it is considered an act of war. If you try to take Simon from them the Accords give them the right to strike you down. Now I'm not saying that you will not see him ever again but you have to understand that this is what he wants and this is his life now, you can't be his first choice. Give them some time and we'll come back to talk this all out"

"Okay but they must promise not to do anything to Simon"

"We promise now go, we have a long eternity of making up to do"

With that they separated and carefully set the new lovers now and left them alone. Seconds after the door clicked shut both of them opened their eyes and stared at each other, then they smiled.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now"

"And I don't know how I'll survive"

"Yeah! I'm not that bad and if I am I have plently of time to change your mind" Simon leaned in and they shared their first kiss. Then Raphael pulled away and pinned Simon to the bed.

"Now I think it's time we get started on you making it up to me" Simon gave him a toothy smile.

"Bring it on"

Whether it took a day, a month, a year, a century or longer Simon did make it up to Raphael and the clan.

And in the end isn't that what you wanted to find out?


End file.
